Peace and Quiet
by Sharper Lee
Summary: Harry wakes up next to Luna Lovegood after a severe overdose on Firewhisky, and her reaction mystifies him. HarryLuna, Oneshot. Disclaimer:I do not own HP!


Small, beautiful hands were on his sides. A pretty young figure was visible in a pearl-white dress, which trailed to the bottom of her legs, which were smooth and thin. He had his hands on her waist and was admiring her body...so much so that he couldn't raise his head to look at her face. She tugged him closer, but now he tried to pull away...his feelings were mixed...he finally broke free and ran through a stately brown door. He stopped, regretted running, and turned to go back...

But where there had once been a door was a long, windowless passage, with a black door at the end. He strided towards it confidently, something inside telling him that this was the day that door was going to open. He was almost there, when something softly collided with his head. He thought it was a bird, but he couldn't see it. Whatever it was, it rested there, invisibly soft. He raised his hand to brush it off, but came into contact with something else soft, his head hanging in mid-air...

Harry woke up. His head ached. He was lying in an elaborate four-poster bed with silky white sheets and gold lining which was definitely not his own. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxer shorts. And in the bed beside him was none other than Luna Lovegood.

He gave a start, and jerked his hand away from her head. Luna slept silently and deeply, her chest going up and down in an unperturbed slumber. She was in her underwear, which was a plain, decent and well-fitting white colour. Had they just done what Harry thought they'd done, right here in this mysterious four poster which he'd never seen before? And with the most unlikely person he'd ever pictured in bed with him, Luna Lovegood? The stinging pain in his head swelled with this confusing information.

Suddenly, Luna woke up, her eyelids opening in apparent slow-motion, revealing the size of her impossibly large eyes. She noticed him and smiled, even though Harry was still in a state of shock. Luna reached up and put her arms on his neck- Harry felt himself flushing, "Good morning, Harry." she said dreamily.

"Er-uh-um..."Harry said, jumbled, "Why...um..."

She giggled, "What's the matter?"

"Er...what happened?" was all he could manage.

"Oh, of course, you mightn't remember." she said informatively, shifting up beside him, as if she'd woken up next to The Boy who Lived every other morning of her life, "Well...Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup!"

"Oh. We did?" said Harry vaguely, trying to remember. He could see something dark red and round spinning around in his head- was that a Quaffle?"

"Yes! And it was a very good match, too. Well, afterwards there was a big party and...um...for some reason Fred and George held it in the DA room..."

"They did?"Harry scratched his head. None of this made any sense at all.

"Yes, and...well...it was the same door as the DA room but the room was so much bigger! And I was going up to the room because I wanted to have a look at a DA book, and _you_ burst out the door!"

"I did?"

"You did! And you pulled me in, and you said the more the merrier!"

"Oh." Harry narrowed his eyes, his head splitting. He definitely didn't remember that. All he could see right now was a whirl of colour and faces.

"And, um, Harry..." she tittered again, "You were a little drunk..."

"Aha..."Harry finally understood, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, why he couldn't remember anything. "So...um...then what happened?" he asked, with dread.

"Oh! Well you stayed with me, which was a bit strange. You just pulled me around everywhere and started singing, "Weasley is our King...""

"Let me guess..." he sighed, "I'm not the Weird Sisters, am I?"

She sniggered, "No."

Harry rolled his eyes. This could only get worse.

"Well, I didn't have anything much to drink, just a Butterbeer. But you were drinking Firewhisky. And then I said, "Harry, maybe you shouldn't drink so much." And...um...you said...you said, "Maybe you shouldn't look so beautiful all the time." Then you kissed me."

"I did _what???"_ said Harry, astonished with himself. This was just too strange to be one of Luna's strange beliefs. As he was thinking about this, he noticed Luna was frowning, and recalled what he'd said. He felt ashamed, "Sorry, Luna."

"Right...OK..."she said, sounding distinctly off-put, "Then...um...you kissed me some more times and drank some more and it was getting very crazy and scary...and then it all finally ended."

"Then what are we doing here?"

Luna smiled."You pulled me away out of the room and said, "Hey, I've got a fun idea." so...um...we waited until everyone left the room, and then we went to the room, walking past it three times...and inside was this lovely four-poster..."

"Ah, I see..." said Harry, his thoughts dampening considerably.

"Then you picked me up and threw me on top of the bed." she said unashamedly,"And I said that i loved you very much but I didn't want to have sex. But you weren't listening."

Harry's heart pace doubled and his blood went cold. His stomach gurgled stormily, as if to warn him.

"I'm not finished yet." said Luna monotonically, unblinkingly, "You started taking my clothes off. And shouted at you and you stopped. And I said that we could sleep in our underwear and we wouldn't go any further. And you said ok."

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't had sex with her after all. That Luna was a real lifesaver.

"Thanks, Luna!" said Harry, and put his hand on her shoulder, before re-realizing that she was half-naked and slipping the hand away, "You're a really smart girl, I could have done anything."

"Yes...well...it was a good job, too." she said, brightly. Then she said, "You were so nice to me that night, even though you were loud and brawly. I really do love you lots and lots."

A slightly smaller burden fell into Harry's stomach. Now that was something he had to attend to. He looked at her directly, trying to find the words to tell her he didn't like her...but his eyes glazed...he found they were trying to point elsewhere.

"Well, anyway, Harry, I don't know what everyone's going to say when they find out we spent the night together." she went on placidly, "I mean, everybody finds out everything in Hogwarts...they're a C, Harry."

"Hm?" Harry jerked out of his hypnosis, "What?"

She blinked slowly, looking dreamier than ever, and dragged a lazy hand across her front, "They're a C."

Harry didn't reply. He had just realised he had been staring point-blank at Luna's cleavage. He was stunned for a moment.

Luna looked highly thoughtful and quite serious, "Now I was sure Ginny said something about boys being interested in cup-sizes...but you don't seem to know what they are..."

"Luna, sorry!"said Harry intermittently, "Sorry, sorry for staring."

"It's quite alright. I wasn't very willing to show you last night, but you forced the matter, and now..." she ran a hand across his face lovingly.

Harry felt uncomfortable "Luna, I don't really fancy you..."

She looked unsurprised, considering her usual expression, "You don't?"

"No...I don't know what got into me last night. But...I don't remember anything, even how I felt when I liked you..."Harry watched as Luna blinked a little more frequently than normal. However, she sat her head straight on her neck once again, and looked quite unpeturbed.

"That's quite OK, Harry. You were drunk." she said simply.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you...I'm never going to drink Firewhisky again..." Harry rubbed his forehead ruefully.

Luna shifted off to the side of the bed to put her clothes back on, "It's alright."

Judging by Harry's previous experience with Cho, he found Luna's lack of reaction quite confusing. Luna never really bothered about anyone else- she would say if she liked someone and they was nice and friendly enough, but would come short of anything personal.

"I'm really sorry." said Harry. Guilt was filling up inside him somehow. Something wasn't right here. Luna should be crying or upset, but yet she was putting on her clothes as if she was getting up that morning. Harry watched her smooth back bend down to pick up a piece of clothing. Harry had a small urge to stroke it, but he assumed that was a natural instinct to touch any girl at all, and shook the feeling away. He began to put on his clothes.

They exited the DA room, which was strewn with lop-sided banners and pieces of paper and discarded bottles. Luna turned to him, now clad decently in her uniform, and smiled, "I'll see you later, then, Harry." And walked away along the corridor to the left.

Harry felt very strange. Their conversation was somehow broken up. She'd just said goodbye as if everything had been normal, but it wasn't normal. She should have been angry, or sad, or tearful, but she didn't react. Harry should have had to say something, and yet he wasn't under any pressure or strain from her at all. The air felt cool and floaty between his limbs as he walked towards the Gryffindor common room. This feeling of no pressure...was oddly refreshing

oOoOoOo

After pretending to sleep for a while in the dorm, Harry sat up in bed and pretended to stretch. Ron yawned beside him and slumped out of bed, groaning. Harry suspected Ron had over-indulged in Firewhisky himself.

"Good sleep?" came his barely audible muffled grunt.

"Nope." said Harry, his head not much better.

"Hey..." he got up onto his feet groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Didn't see you come back to the dorm. Where'd you go with Luna?"

Harry paused. Ron could remember details from last night...this wasn't good. For one thing, Harry would never live this down, and for another, then how much had Harry drank??

Predicitably, Ron grinned devlishly at him, "Yeah, you drank tons and went mental. Must have been about nine, maybe ten bottles. Mum says that much kills house-elves." He punched Harry (who was temporarily frozen) on the shoulder limply, "So, what happened?"

"I..." Harry couldn't think of a reasonable explaination.

"Did you guys...make out?" asked Ron hopefully, staring at him eagerly.

"Erm..." it was better than 'I woke up next to her in bed' anyway, "Yeah..."

Ron laughed, then frowned, "You're up two on me now. How many more girls are you planning to kiss before June?"

"Erm...dunno." said Harry vaguely, scratching his head. He was still very confused. Ron continued to frown at him, but with more concern on his face, "You don't look so well, mate. C'mon, let's get some breakfast into you."

Harry obediently followed Ron out of the common room and to the Great Hall. Harry tried to eat some toast, but it tasted like cardboard. The Pumpkin juice was like tar in his mouth. They were soon joined by Hermione, who looked at the two boys dissaprovingly.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourselves!" she said naggingly. She seemed as alert as ever.

"Yeah, actually "said Ron defiantly, "Me and Harry had a blast last night, you have no idea. And Harry managed to score with Luna! Well..." he made a very sly smile, "As much 'scoring' as you can get with _her._"

This nattered angrily at Harry's subconscious.

"Oh." said Hermione indifferently, buttering some toast, "Well I think Harry and Luna would make quite a nice couple. It was perhaps all the Firewhisky talking, though..."

This nattered a bit too.

"Yeah, Harry was, like, out of his mind. Kept doing crazy stuff and singing and dancing about- seriously!" he looked at Harry with glee, "It was like you were possessed- no self-dignity at all!"

"Like I said." said Hermione cuttingly, "I hope you've learnt your lesson."

Ron glared at her. "We had a really good time! Sure, Harry made a few mistakes, who hasn't!"

"A mistake! Luna probably thought he really did like her, poor thing!" Hermione retorted, ignoring her toast, "And who knows what _you_ got up to- probably snogged every girl you could see, because your so starved!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Shut it!" Harry demanded angrily. The other two cowered in shock- some of thier words were very displeasing to him, "Why do you keep arguing? What's _wrong_ with you two?? Can't you see that I could _possibly_ be affected by you talking about me right beside me? Don't you get that having Lord Voldemort-" (Ron whimpered) "-stalking me could be putting just a _little _pressure on my back? This hell is the least I need!"

There was a stunned silence, apart from the chatter of the others in the Great Hall. Then, Hermione took a small breath, and said, "I do wish you'd stop jumping down our throats, Harry..."

"What, you expect me to deal with a problem when you're arguing constantly? I can't think straight, and everything you say is just irritating me!"

"Mate..." said Ron softly.

"I'm gonna go sit with someone who respects how I am and how I feel!" said Harry, and sat up from the table and stalked away. Ron and Hermione watched in astonishment, as he walked right up to the Ravenclaw table, and sat beside the derelict space beside Luna Lovegood, where she just talked to him peacefully, quietly. And they could see, just by the bashful smile on Harry's face, that Firewhisky wasn't the only thing on his mind.


End file.
